Away from the sun
by ast-lucy
Summary: Jacob knows that Bella is meant to be with him, the only problem is that she's stubborn. What will happen when Alice helps Jake in his quest to Bella's heart? What about imprinting? Will the Spirits accept Bella as the Alpha mate? Strong Jake/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** We don't own the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**AN: **This story is set at the end of Eclipse, after the battle when Jacob is still healing from being crushed by the newborn after Leah. This is a collaboration between astridt244 e Lucyferina, we hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary:** Bella chose Edward, leaving behind a broken Jacob after the Newborn Battle. What if the future doesn't look as bright as it once did? What will the consequences of interfering be? Alice helps Jake to get the woman of his dreams. Imprinting, lots of Alice/Jake interaction; Leah at her best to help Jacob, but what if Leah started to feel something for Jacob as well? Will Bella realize in time that she loves Jake? Will he be able to withstand Leah as a temptation or the threat of imprinting? What if Sam wanted Leah back?

* * *

><p><strong>AWAY FROM THE SUN<strong>

**Chapter 1 **

**- Alice –**

Jacob was trying to lay still in his bed; the medication that Dr. Fang set up on the IV drip kept him almost incapacitated. Having so much morphine in his system made his muscles twitchy, but he tried to relax as much as possible. He knew the fight had been won and everyone was alive. He sighed as he thought about his Bells... she wouldn't be alive for long. Her heart would soon stop beating, she chose the leech once again, breaking his heart in return.

As soon as they their lips touched on the cliff before the battle, he felt all the love that she held for him; but when he looked into her eyes he knew. She was too stubborn to see what was right in front of her, and it hurt like hell when he saw that. He should be the one that she spent her lifetime with; instead she was going to be in Cullen's cold arms for eternity.

He closed his eyes and allowed the unshed tears to slip down his cheeks. The pain of his wounds was nothing compared to the excruciating agony of knowing that the only woman he would ever love would never be his. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was no longer alone in the room.

A throat cleared, and the sickly-sweet smell of a leech assaulted Jake's nostrils. He opened his eyes, and met the intense golden eyes of Alice Cullen. "What do you want leech? Come to see if I am dead to report it back to your brother? I can imagine the party he would throw if I just dropped dead." He spat.

She grimaced, and wrinkled her small nose. Then with all her unnatural grace she went to sit on the chair near his desk. "Actually, I'm here to help you." She replied, her wind chime-like voice gave him a slight ringing in his ears.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" growled Jake. "I'm lying here hurt, and trying to rest. So, if you don't mind, can you stop with your cryptic shit?"

She let out an irritated huff, "Watch your language dog. I was assuming that you wanted Bella to be yours, but I guess I was wrong. Better get going." She stood up and walked, entirely too slow considering her vampire speed, to the door.

It only took a second for him to catch on to what she said. "Alice spit it out! I know you're stalling. If you really wanted to leave you would have been gone before I had the chance to blink." He gritted through his teeth, the injuries were throbbing again and the medication was vaguely muddling his mind.

Alice smirked, "Glad you came to your senses Jacob. So, I came here because… well-" she sat back down and the air around them seemed to change. All the peppiness from her demeanor dissolved as she thought heavily of a way to express herself. It was obvious by the frustrated expression that whatever she was thinking caused her some discomfort. "-because I think that Bella should be with you."

Jake looked at her like she had grown a second head. "Are you fucking kidding me? I can't believe you came to my house just to jerk me around. What, it's not bad enough that I had to have Bella tell me that she will always pick your so called brother, now I have to listen to your bullshit as well? Do you really think that I'm that damn gullible?" Jake looked down at his hands, they were shaking; the impulse to phase and rip Alice apart was getting the best of him. He took a deep breath… then another… stamping his anger down. Rationally he knew that there was a reason why Alice came to him, but the audacity of her insinuating that she would help him with Bella pissed him off greatly. He mulled it over and decided to test her, "Why would you help me with Bella when your loyalties lie with your brother?"

Alice's expression turned serious. "It's because I love my brother that I want Bella with you." She stopped talking for a minute, ran her fingers through her short hair, and sighed, "Okay, Jacob. I'll start from the beginning. When Edward met Bella, things were a little difficult for him. Skipping that part, after they decided to be together they were inseparable. He was happier than I had ever seen, and she fit in well with our family. Bella is special, not like I have to tell you that. You already know."

Jake remained expressionless, "Go on..."

Alice stood up and looked out of the window. "Their relationship intensified and strangely, instead of making them happier it led both of them to be more miserable, but neither showed it outwardly. Edward didn't want to turn Bella and condemn her to this existence. Bella wanted to become like us more than anything, and she couldn't understand why he refused do it." She paused for a moment, "After the break-up, Edward was broken beyond belief, and you know from witnessing it that Bella was as well. She finally seemed to be healing and getting better, and it was because of you. I made the mistake of coming back, for reasons that are selfish, I know that now. You know what happened when I was here that day, there's no reason to rehash that."

Alice turned back around to look at Jake. "It's true that I once had a vision of Bella as a vampire, but it was before the break-up. Since they have been back together, Bella flickers in and out of my visions. I have managed not to show this to Edward; I learned how to keep him out of my mind. Now though, for both of their sakes, I don't think that they should be together. Edward is consumed by the guilt of what happened to her when he left her, would never willingly leave a second time. Bella is so stubborn and blind, convincing herself that she still wants him and this existence; she would never willingly leave him either. She will not listen to reason, in her mind it is set in stone. So that leaves me stuck with you. I'll help you break them up. You get your Bella, and Edward will finally be able to let go of his guilt and put his mind at ease that she is living a happy and human life. So what do you think? Are you in?"

Jake considered all the information that she divulged. "Before I give you an answer, I want to know if you already have a plan."

Alice sat back down in the chair. "I was kind of hoping to work the plan out with you. Seeing as how this directly involves you and I can't see the future due to you being a werewolf; I would say that we are going in blind on this one."

Jake seemed taken aback, and then burst out laughing. He winced, holding his sides, but chuckled in amusement. "So let me get this straight… you are saying that you want to break them up with my help, but you don't have a fucking clue as to how we are going to accomplish it?"

Alice looked sheepish for a moment. "Well, yes. That sums it up perfectly. Are you in?"

Jake shook his head. "I'm either the stupidest or smartest man alive… Fuck it, hell yeah I'm in. I want Bella and I'll do anything to get her."

Alice jumped up and started to bounce around. "Perfect! Now I have a few ideas I want to discuss with you. Are you up for it right now?"

"It's not like I have anywhere to go Alice. I'm still healing and it's going to take a couple of days. So what are these ideas you had in mind crazy pixie?" Jake said, and then he wondered if the medication had anything to do with him agreeing to Alice's plan.

"Okay Jacob. First of all, we need to get her to realize that she cares more about you than she does for him. I was thinking... would Leah be up to joining you on a nice double date?"

Jake gaped at her. "Are you out of your damn mind? You are seriously suggesting that I go out on a date with Leah, Bella, and Edward?"

Alice nodded. "Yes that is exactly what I am suggesting. I'm sure you and Leah can mask your thoughts enough to fool Edward. There are a few tricks that I can teach you to keep him out of your thoughts. Jealousy is a powerful tool Jacob."

Jake started to contemplate her plan, "You know pixie? That idea is so insane that it just might actually work. What else have you got in mind? I know there has to be more to this than just using jealousy to get Bella to see what's in front of her."

She pulled on the chair and scoot it closer to his side of the bed. "You will have to stay away from her. I don't mean cut her out of your life or avoid her entirely. Just don't make yourself too available for her, don't be… at her disposal I guess you could say. Let her look for you, let her miss you."

It was going to be difficult to be away from her, he knew that for a fact. The only upside, if you can call it that, is that this would prepare him if she was changed into a vampire. He would never see her again; so in a sick way he could start to practice easing her out of his life. He didn't want to; if anything the idea of a life without Bella sickened him and hurt his heart so much that it doubled him over in pain. He would do anything to help her realize just how much she truly does love him. "I guess I can do that too. What about your part in all of this?"

Alice seemed a bit troubled. "I convinced Jasper to work on Edward and Bella's feelings."

"You mean manipulate them?" Jake was shocked.

She twisted her hands. "Not exactly manipulation. It's more like he will enhance their already present feelings of unhappiness with each other. Jazz will try to make them realize that their hearts aren't as involved in this as they think they are. He told me that when Bella heard about your injuries the love and concern spiked up considerably, Jazz said that she doesn't have this fluctuation with Edward."

Jake rubbed his hand on his face and took a deep breath. "Okay, we got jealousy, feelings. What else?"

"When she spends time with you, you must show her what she is missing out on. We'll plan some human activities that she might enjoy." added Alice.

"Riding the bikes and cliff-diving. She really would love doing that." Jake smiled, remembering her 'sort of beautiful' compliment.

"That's a good idea! Edward will go ballistic and they'll probably have an argument over her safety and the fact that she's being' reckless'." Alice seemed almost giddy coming up with these plans.

"Do you really think that she should be with me?" Jake asked her.

She nodded. "You are a good guy Jacob. I can't imagine Bella being with anyone but you. She deserves to be happy, and you can give her the kind of life she deserves."

"What about imprinting?" He blurted out. It was the elephant in the room, one of his biggest fears.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help you with that. I think you might want to look into your legends, see if there is a loophole or a way to avoid the situation altogether."

Jake thought about her suggestions. "You're right; I'll have to go and have a talk with Old Quil about it, see if he can guide me in the right direction. If I can free myself from imprinting, Bella might be more inclined to the idea of us together and the fact that I will never leave her."

"Okay, well other than that I guess there isn't anything for now. I better get going before anyone starts to suspect where I am." She stood up and opened her purse. "Here's a cell phone. I put it on my account so you don't have to spend anything. I already programmed my number in it. If we need to communicate we can send each other texts, okay?"

He nodded and before he could say anything else, she was gone. The only thing that convinced him that it hadn't been some sort of fucked up dream was the phone in his hand. It vibrated in his hand… he received a text.

_-Operation Bella starts now-_

Jake chuckled; he would never say it out loud, but he kind of liked that pixie.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This is a collaboration between astridt244 e Lucyferina, thanks for the reviews and we hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

**-LEAH-**

Jake was lying in his bed continuing to heal, it's been two days since Alice visited him. Bella called numerous times, but he faked being asleep. Billy was kind enough to play along; Jake knew that his father would do anything for him, with or without details. Since he didn't want to risk Edward finding anything out, he left his explanation as that he was just truly tired. Billy was no fool, he knew that something else was going on, but he dropped it. If his son wanted advice or to discuss anything, he knew that his father was readily available.

There was a knock on Jake's bedroom door, in walked Leah. She took a moment to look at him, his injuries stemmed from helping her after all, then she sat on the chair next to his bed. "So Jake... how are you feeling?"

Jake knew her well enough to decipher when she was uncomfortable. Getting Leah to talk directly when she was feeling like that was like pulling teeth. "I'm recovering. What's up with you?"

She seemed to struggle with words, but then took a deep breath and collected herself. "I wanted to thank you."

He had guessed as much. Thank you's weren't easy for her. "Don't worry about it. You would have done the same for me."

Leah eyed him carefully. "Maybe." Then propped her feet on the side of his bed, and leaned back on the chair, "Any news from the leech-lover?"

The casualness of the question didn't get past him. He knew that Leah hated Bella. "She called a few times, but I pretended to be asleep." He really needed to talk to her about this whole plan with Alice, but he was hesitating. A part of him, a big part, knew that she would help him by "pretending to date" him; however he was a little uneasy with the fact that she would do it out of sheer spite for his Bells.

She gave him a calculating look. "Have you given up on her finally?"

_Alright, time to nut up or shut up._ "Actually there is something I kind of wanted to talk to you about." He wanted Bella to finally realize what they could have together and he would do anything to make that happen. Even if it meant begging Leah to help him with this insane plan.

Leah huffed; irritation sneaking up on her over Jacob's obvious nervousness. "Spill it Black."

He passed a hand through his messy hair and rubbed his face, trying to figure out the right way to bring everything up. "Well, I talked with Alice Cullen and she thinks that Bella isn't as happy as she says she is with Cullen. She's seen it in her visions since the leech and Bella got back together after the whole Italy thing. So we came up with a plan to see if Bells can pull her head out of her ass and realize that she loves me more than she says she does, and that she wants to be with me."

Leah's eyes widened for a beat, then narrowed... a hint of anger passed through her expression. "And you are telling me this because?"

"Alice... the thing is... you know what fuck it. She suggested that the way to get Bella to open her eyes and realize any of this is for us to pretend to date each other." Jake hastily said. Leah could be a mean bitch, but at least she wouldn't shred him to pieces while he was still recovering, she would probably wait for him to completely heal and then shred him to pieces.

She took her feet off his bed and cracked her knuckles. He started to worry a bit.

Leah got up and paced the room for a minute, glancing at him every so often, making a slightly disgusted face. Then she stopped and sat back down, taking a deep breath, "What exactly would I have to do? And won't her mind-reading leech brother just rifle through our minds and see that we're lying?"

If he was being honest with himself, he expected it to take more to convince Leah to help him. Maybe she was still feeling guilty over the fact that he got hurt when he helped her. He replied, "Alice told me that she would teach us a way to keep him out of our minds, at least enough to deceive him. As far as what you would do... well since we are pretending to date I think that it might involve you acting like you like me as more than a friend. Maybe we could hold hands a little, hug some... I don't know. Shit like that."

Leah laughed; a genuine laugh, something that he has never heard come from her before. Jacob took a moment to really look at Leah, when she wasn't scowling she looked like a regular girl. It was a surprising thought. "You are a shitty planner Black. Lucky for you, I'm a woman with experience. Seeing as you saved me in the fight, I'll help with this little... whatever the fuck it is. We'll need to create a few fake memories for the leech to believe us though. In case you didn't think about that part, he'll have to see something more than just hugs for him to believe us. If he checks out our minds and it's blank that will just make him suspicious as to what it is that we have to hide."

"Fake memories?" Jake said very confused.

"You and me you know... doing shit that normal couples do together... Jesus Black do I have to spell it out for you?" Leah said.

Jake laughed. "Wow. So you really want to get into character don't you?"

Leah snarled at him. "I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on this planet! I'm doing you a fucking favor, the least you can do is be thankful."

"Sure sure." Jacob smiled a bit, content with Leah's attitude going back to its bitchy normal side. He felt more at ease with her when she was her angry self. "Sorry about laughing at you Leah. You are trying to help me, you're right I shouldn't have teased you."

She calmed down a bit. "As I was saying, we need to have a few memories together in order for the leech to believe us. Like dates, kisses shit like that."

"Kisses?" Jake felt his nerves start to rise. "What about just smiling at each other and holding hands?"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "What are we? Ten? Grow a fuckin' pair Black. You want your woman right? Then you need to be ready to fight tooth and nail to get her. She told you that he kisses her closed mouthed. Why not show her what she's missing?" Her smirk widened. "Let her burn with jealousy at the types of kisses that she can't have, and seethe with envy because it's me that's got you."

Jake sighed, and thought about what Leah said. He wanted to be with Bella, but he didn't like the idea of hurting her. "I don't know Leah... I mean-" His words were cut off by Leah pressing her lips to his. He was so stunned over the act of her kissing him that he didn't move. He let her kiss him, but his mind was screaming at him that it didn't feel right. _She wasn't his Bella._

When she moved away, he was at a loss for words. He really had no idea what to say.

She leaned back a bit and waited for him to say something; when he didn't she thought she should to break the ice. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Jake opened his mouth then closed it again, he gathered his bearings, and managed to be slightly pissed at her, "Leah what the hell!"

Leah was taken aback. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You could have at least told me what you were going to do just now!" growled Jake.

"Then you would have said no." she replied nonchalantly.

"Exactly!" shouted Jake.

"See, I had to take you by surprise." She smiled. "Come on Black, it's not like I stole your first kiss. It was just a test kiss. Get the fuck over it."

"No that wasn't my first kiss and thank God for that." Jake said without thinking.

He saw a flash of hurt cross her face. "Shit Leah, I didn't mean it to say it like that... Don't act like you're all hurt Leah. Weren't you the one that said you wouldn't want me even if-" she didn't let him finish.

"I know what I said Black. No need to remind me... Like I was saying, we need to be comfortable with each other. Kissing is what couples do. You should at least try to put some effort when we do that. I'm gonna try and kiss you again. Just a forewarning since you were all butt hurt last time that I didn't ask, fuckin' pansy. Anyway, do something with that tongue of yours this time."

Jake knew that he was blushing and freaking out because it was really dawning on him the situation that he put himself in by asking Leah to do this for him. "Honestly Lee, I'm still not feeling all that great. You think we can do this whole "practice" thing another day?"

Leah smirked at him knowingly. Jacob knew that he was a bad liar, but he really didn't want to keep "practicing" with Leah. He wasn't expecting her visit to turn out this way, and right now he just wanted some time to himself. "Alright Black, you should be almost fully recovered by tomorrow night. If I come back and you can't kiss me properly then count me out of your plans with the pixie leech." She stood up and left.

Jacob waited until he heard the front door slam closed, then sighed in relief. He cared for Leah as a friend, and her whole visit felt like it took a different turn than what he expected. He thought they would talk about Alice's plan; he definitely didn't think that she would kiss him... or demand that he properly kiss her tomorrow or she was out.

He leaned back and closed his eyes attempting to rest. His uneasiness was getting to him though, he started to replay the past couple of days events in his mind.

Was it just him or did everyone have this many crazy women in their lives? _Bella, Alice, Leah... they were bound and determined to drive him insane._


End file.
